Let's Play a Game
by and-u-know-it
Summary: Fabian may have drug his feet with Nina for too long! Jerome challenges him to race for Nina's heart. First Fanfic! FABINA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there :] So this is my first fanfic story but I am a long time reader so I hope this is decent. I'm going off the premise that this is their senior year and the mystery was all in their junior year. Also, without the elixir, Rufus and Victor die and Trudy is in charge of the house. I feel like I may have left out some details so please feel free to ask questions about my story line for me to fill in. That would probably help. A lot :] (oh and you should know that I enjoy the "robot smiley" as my friends call it).  
**

**Enjoy :]**

**DISCLAIMER: hey so I don't own House of Anubis.**

*Fabian POV*

Nina. Oh man how much better could you get? The beautiful way she would smile at anything that had her attention. I didn't realize how much I was staring at her while everyone else was eating supper until Mick coughed and nudged me with his elbow. I immediately blushed and straightened up in my seat. Of course Nina had been oblivious to my adoration the whole time. How typical. She turned my way and smiled at me, then continued to eat.

I tried eating my supper but I ended up just scooping up what ever it was that was on my plate, and chewing it until it had lost all flavor. I was crazy in love with this girl and she didn't even know it. Well, at least I think she didn't know it.

This being our senior year together, I thought I could muster up the courage to finally ask her to be my girlfriend or even to go out on a date. But sadly, I just ended up dragging my feet like in the past.

We had gotten so close over the span of last year, sneaking out late and spending so much time together trying to solve clues. I mean, what was really in my way? I always figured no other boy in the house would fancy her knowing how I felt, but that just made me feel at ease with the fact that I had not made a move yet.

This thought traveled with me from the dinner table to my room after supper. I knew I was on chores tonight with Nina so I wanted to relax and think before I ended up embarrassing myself in front of that beautiful woman again. I was lying on my bed thinking of ways to bring up possibly going on a date when I heard a knock at my door.

"Fabian?" said Jerome as he entered my room.

"Yeah, Jerome. I actually have to go do chores so can you be quick with it?" I responded, getting up from my bed and heading towards the door. However, Jerome stopped me by putting his hand on my chest, catching me from going out the door.

"Actually, no chores for you tonight." I looked at him with a curious cocked eyebrow. "Taken care of." He said with a smile.

"Oh, thanks…I guess" Jerome just smiled and nodded once before leaving out the door. I turned around to see Mick lacing up his sneakers. "Well I got out of chores for the night."

"Yeah I'm going on a run with Mara. Why don't you go see what _Nina's_ doing?" Mick responded with a chuckle. He slapped my back before he ran out of out room. I just shook my head and grabbed a book as I sat down on my bed again. It was one of the Egyptian history books that I picked up when we were still in search of clues. I was just fingering through the pages until I found parts that talked about the cup of Ahnk. This was all information that I had known before but I was just trying to kill time until I figured out what I was going to say to Nina when I saw her.

After looking back over the familiar pages, I became curious as to what the book said about Anubis. It was kind of odd that I had never thought to look there. With Rufus and Victor dead, simply hiding the cup under Nina's bed seemed to suffice in keeping it safe. As I was reading about how Anubis was the God of Death, and other relatively interesting things, I found something that made my heart beat speed up to an overwhelming level. I continued reading more, just to make sure I was getting all the information down right, then dog eared the page and set the book down on my bed.

I got up and rushed into the common room looking for Nina but all I saw was Patricia, who was on the couch listening to music Her face gave me a mixture of anger, which was typical, and sympathy, which was not. She just pointed her finger towards the kitchen, though. I turned around to see Nina sitting on the counter with Jerome standing in front of her with his hand on the countertop, right next to where Nina was sitting. She was giggling and bubbly, flipping her hair over her should while Jerome just started inching his way closer.

I could feel my heart hit the floor, taking my stomach along for the ride. After I picked myself up, I quickly walked to the kitchen door, knocking on the wall to stop the flirt fest before it got any worse.

"Hey Nina?" her eyes broke from his gaze and she almost looked a little dizzy from it. She perked her head up and blushed slightly, just making me angrier with Jerome. "Yeah I just found something really interesting that I wanted to show you. If you're done with your chores…?"

"Yup I'm all done." she said as she hopped off the counter and took off her gloves.

"Great!" As she and I walked out of the kitchen towards my room, I could see Jerome's knuckles turn white on the counter. He still hadn't turned around but I did _not _want to see that face.

..Once we got to my room I locked the door behind me, making sure Jerome couldn't come hunt me down and so no one would hear what I had to talk to Nina about.

"So what did you find?" asked Nina while she went to sit on the end of my bed.

"Well I was looking through this book I got last year," I responded as I sat down next to her and flipping to the page. "This part about Anubis says he designed the cup of Ankh for the man who tried to cheat death. However, Anubis cursed this man and so he would have to live forever with a curse, so he tried to get rid of the cup. He couldn't sell it or hide it, so he ended up breaking the cup into the seven pieces…of course that we know about. But it says that the person who holds the cup will be cursed unless they deliver it to where it belongs." I could see the fear in Nina's eyes as she read along with me and saw what was happening.

"To where it belongs? Where is that? How are we going to get it there? How much time do I have?" All these questions poured out of Nina's mouth just as tears started to pour out of her eyes. I pulled her into my shoulder as I frantically read looking for answers.

**Sooo...Please review! I'm so naive and I need constructive criticism!**

**oh and I completely made up that story about Anubis god so please no flames about how it's not historically correct or what not.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so first of all, I'd like to thank the many lovely reviews that I got (my mom is so proud :])! I'd also like to respond to a couple of em if you don't mind. If you do, I guess you can just skip over this part and that's ok. It's your life, live it the way you want. **

**.87: Sometimes I guess I get a bit caught up in myself so run-ons would probably happen. I am looking for a beta tho if you would possibly like to volunteer :]**

**-A Reviewing Reader: For the Jerome/knuckle thing, make a fist real quick. The knuckles should be lighter in complexion. But i think you were more confused about the whole fact that he got upset. He was more angered by the fact that his smooth casanova moment was ruined. Hopefully, I explain more in this chapter about what his incentives were. **

**-rducky: I'm going based off the fact that the actors are of the age to be in their senior year. And when we get to the end, I need for it to make sense so I do have an ultimate goal with the age I set. Sorry I hope you still like it :]**

**Right so I also like having summaries of the previous chapter so...hopefully this is helpful.**

**~Previously~ Fabian really has the hots for Nina but she is a bit clueless to that fact. Jerome does chores with Nina and ends up flirting with her big time. Fabian finds out that the Cup of Ankh must be returned to it's "home" or else Nina, the holder, is cursed. So now, distraught from the news, Nina is crying on Fabian, in his bed.  
**

*Fabian's POV*

I was flipping through pages when I saw something about 'returning gifts to the Gods'. I scrolled my eyes down the page and let out a sigh.

"Nina, it's ok. We have until the next chosen hour, which isn't for another 6 years! It also says something about going to the sanctuary of Anubis in Egypt." She sniffled and sat up, wiping her tears and trying to pull herself together.

"Ok. I can do this. Thanks Fabian" she said shining a smile through her puffy eyes.

"Sure Nina. Now, uhm…so you-uh-and…Jerome?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah whatever happened to us doing chores together tonight?" she seemed like she was oblivious to the fact that Jerome was inches away from making a move. But that was exactly why I loved her. She could be so smart when it came to puzzles and artifacts, then completely clueless as to how gorgeous she was and how much she made me heart jump.

"I don't know." I'm not really sure why I didn't want to tell her the truth, but it just came out that way.

"Well I had to sit through Jerome flicking dishwater at me and stealing my sponge, so hopefully I'll be back on chores with you next time." I smiled at her comment but saw right trough what Jerome was actually trying to do. But, wait a minute, since when has Jerome liked Nina?

"You seemed to be enjoying his company enough" I said while looking down at my hands while I twisted my fingers within each other.

"Yeah, he apologized after we were done and I guess we started talking." As she said this, I looked up at her face and my heart broke a bit. Her cheeks turned a slight red at the thought of talking to Jerome. I couldn't be loosing her! My shyness about the whole situation diminished as I suddenly got the incentive to ask the girl of my dreams out.

"Well, Nina, why don't we forget about…" Suddenly, Mick knocked on the door. How perfectly timed was the end of his run?

"Fabes? Mate? I'm back and I think you locked the door." I got up and unlocked the door with a very angry, you-couldn't-have-run-ONE-more-block? face. "Oh sorry. I didn't realize I was _interrupting_ something here. The door must have been locked for a _reason_!" Mick said as he shot me an 'atta boy' wink.

"Oh it's ok. I should be leaving now anyways." Nina said as she got up from my bed and shrugged; making her awkward, yet adorable exit. Mick's eyebrows just raised and he got a sort of goofy look on his face before he just shrugged and entered the room.

"What was that about?" he asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Nothing." I could tell the shyness that I had lost had found it's way back to me.

Just then, Jerome comes bursting through the door.

"Hey mate! Ever heard of, I don't know, NOT stepping on a man's game?" Jerome exclaimed.

"I could ask you the same thing Jerome." I responded. Mick looked up for a second with a rather confused face but then just continued untying his shoes.

"Ohh you actually were trying to make a move and not just steal her away from everyone else for no good reason." Jerome had a point, and he knew it. He had that look in his eye where he knew he had the upper hand. This couldn't end well for me. "How about this, why don't we play a little game?"

"What do you mean?" I responded in a cautious way.

"I mean, let's just see who can win the girl. The one who can get with her first, claims her and the other has to back off."

"Wait, 'get with' her? You mean like…?" by this time, Alfie had wandered into out room with a smile on his face like he knew what was coming.

"You heard me. The first one who can charm her out of her knickers wins." I couldn't believe it. Jerome had a sly smile on his face that Alfie mimicked.

"Jerome, that is in no way, a good idea for starting a relationship!" He obviously didn't genuinely care about her.

"Oh so we're in a _relationship_ with her now are we?" I just shook my head. He was right about some things. If I had really wanted her as a girlfriend, it would seem more apparent.

Don't get me wrong though, I would much rather have Nina as my girlfriend than as another notch on my bedpost as they say. I had fallen in love with her over the past year. And for exactly that reason, I couldn't let Jerome touch her.

"So, what do I have to do for you to back off completely?" I asked in an almost regretful tone.

"Naïve Fabian, that's purely if you win our little game! Since shagging is a bit too vulgar of a term for you, and I just don't do relationships, we'll settle on a snog then. First one to properly snog Nina wins."

"Alright." I just nodded my head. What was I doing? What was I getting myself and Nina in to?

The corners of Jerome's mouth slowly curved up. "Perfect. Come on Alfie, let's go. Night Mick and, Fabian…may the best man win." Jerome said while slithering out the door.

"That was all a bit dramatic." Said Mick, who had quietly sat there the whole time.

"Well, that's Jerome for you I guess." I said putting my head down as I started to get ready for bed.

"Don't worry mate, Nina already fancies you. You've already got a leg up on the competition!" My ears perked up.

"What? Nina fancy me? Since when?" Could I possibly be just as oblivious to Nina liking me as she was about me liking her? Mick just smirked and shook his head.

"I'm going to take a shower. But you should know, my money is on you." He smiled at me as he left.

Now I was alone in my room. Which was probably a good thing. I needed some time to think about what I just did and what I'm going to do about it.

**That's about it for this chapter 2. Review if you liked it...or even if you didn't. You should know that I am, in fact, American. But I have been watching "charlieissocoollike" videos and interviews with Hugh Lorie all day to try and figure out this slight culture difference. Let me know how I'm doin!**


End file.
